Kübler-Ross
by MadMaki
Summary: Corazon se réveille dans un endroit étrange, aux côtés d'une ancienne camarade Marine, Belmère. Il va bientôt apprendre qu'il devra traverser à ses côtés un monde parallèle au sien, Kübler-Ross. Son dernier souvenir : une mélodie. Son ultime envie : sortir d'ici pour rejoindre une personne qui, il le sent, a besoin de lui. Mais pourquoi ne pas prendre du bon temps ? Rien ne presse.


**INTRODUCTION**

* * *

« **Hé ! Tu vas te réveiller, oui ?!** »

Cette fois, c'était la bonne : ses paupières se soulevèrent brusquement. Il avait en effet eu comme la sensation d'être en train de tomber dans un gouffre ; cette même impression qui cause de nombreux réveils. Cependant, à mesure que ses yeux encore complètement embués par la fatigue s'accoutumaient à ce qu'il lui semblait être la réalité, il fut peu à peu en mesure de s'apercevoir que ce qui l'avait sorti de son sommeil était en fait une personne.

« **Eh bien. J'ai cru devoir te secouer comme un prunier encore longtemps, espèce de Belle aux Bois Dormants.** » maugréa la voix appartenant à l'individu.

Cette voix, d'ailleurs féminine et mature, avait un ton empreint de plaisanterie, et des intonations qui lui étaient très familières. Elle était toute proche, cela indiquant que la personne se trouvait pile face à lui. Pour être plus exact, il était désormais assez réveillé pour la sentir maintenir fermement son col vers le haut, de telle sorte à ce que tout son buste ait aisément pu être secoué.

« **Ça y est, tu reprends tes esprits ?** »

Effectivement, tout était maintenant bien plus clair. Il se trouvait à demi-allongé, le buste gardé droit par les deux mains fermées d'une personne qui ne possédait apparemment pas assez de gêne pour le réveiller en douceur. Qui était-elle, au fait ? Pour le savoir, il lui suffisait de relever sa tête, étant donné que sa nuque penchait encore vers l'arrière.

Une fois que ce fut fait, l'autre jugea bon de lâcher prise sur ses vêtements, ce qui fit violemment retomber le haut de son corps. Il entendit un rire léger, prit appui sur ses deux paumes afin de définitivement se relever, et put enfin croiser le regard de son interlocutrice. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds emplis de surprise et de joie.

« **Belmère… ?!** »

« **Contente de te revoir, Rocinante.** **Surtout que ça fait du bien de voir un visage familier à un moment pareil…** »

En effet, lui et elle avaient parfois combattu côte à côte en tant que marins. Bien qu'elle ait eu appartenu au bataillon de Tsuru et lui à celui de Sengoku, certaines circonstances militaires graves avaient voulu que plusieurs appels en renfort les amènent à se rencontrer et s'apprécier. Du moins, quelques pauses entre deux entraînements ou attaques au front les avaient surtout fait s'échanger quelques plaisanteries pour se remonter le moral entre soldats ; mais Belmère restait tout de même l'une des seules connaissances à qui Corazon avait, vaguement, confié son anxiété et appréhension en tant qu'agent double dans l'équipage de son propre frère. Elle-même lui avait souvent parlé de son stress quotidien quant à l'idée de ne peut-être plus jamais pouvoir rejoindre son lieu de naissance, Cocoyashi. Malgré leurs caractères un peu opposés, ils avaient sans doute dû trouver leur lien de confiance dans leur altruisme commun.

Rocinante avait même éprouvé un sentiment de solitude assez fort lorsqu'on lui avait appris qu'elle faisait partie des portés disparus d'une bataille menée à East Blue. Une rumeur subsistait cependant qu'elle aurait survécu et déserté pour s'installer avec deux enfants dans son village natal.

Et maintenant, elle se trouvait debout, devant lui, mâchonnant une cigarette. Un air soucieux s'était installé sur son visage, et sa main droite massait sa nuque. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé ou vieilli par rapport aux derniers souvenirs que Rocinante avait d'elle, c'était seulement son uniforme marin qui avait été remplacé par des vêtements de civils : une chemise à carreaux et un jean.

« **Bien que je ne sache pas vraiment si tu me seras d'une quelconque aide supplémentaire…** » marmonna-t-elle, visiblement plongée dans ses réflexions.

La brume qui couvait les pensées de Rocinante jusque-là ayant disparu, il se redressa de l'espèce de sofa sur lequel il s'était auparavant endormi pour se tenir debout près d'elle. Il sentit qu'un certain poids traînait avec lui, et s'aperçut donc qu'il avait sa tenue portée lorsqu'il infiltrait la Donquixote Family.

« **D'ailleurs, c'est quoi cet énorme manteau de plumes noires et ce maquillage sur ton visage ?** »

Belmère s'était défaite quelques instants de sa mine affligée pour rire légèrement. Cela rassurait un peu Corazon, même si c'était pour se moquer de lui.

« **J'ai eu du mal à te reconnaître au départ, tu sais.** » continua-t-elle en souriant. « **Alors c'est comme ça que tu t'habilles lorsque tu ne portes pas l'uniforme ? Une chemise à coeurs… ? Vraiment… ?** »

Elle éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Lui arrivait nettement mieux à reconnaître son attitude enjouée, désormais.

« **Écoute Bel, je t'avouerais que ce que je porte maintenant est un peu spécial…** » commença-t-il pour tenter de se défendre.

« **Mais c'est pas grave !** » Rocinante sentit qu'elle tentait de reprendre un ton sérieux, mais sa voix tremblait encore par son hilarité. « **C'est pas grave. Que tu veuilles porter du rouge à lèvres comme maintenant, des bas grésilles ou de grands boas roses, vas-y mon grand.** »

« **… Oh non. Tu fais fausse route…** »

« **Il faut que tu assumes ta part de féminité, Roci. C'est bien de commencer par tes habitudes vestimentaires. Sache que je te soutiens, il faut beaucoup de courage pour tant d'originalité.** »

Elle était sur le point de repartir dans un nouvel éclat de rire.

« **Bon sang, tu sais ce qui est foutrement original, Bel ?! TA COUPE DE CHEVEUX.** » déclara-t-il pour regagner son attention. Il était vrai que le crâne drôlement décoré de Belmère constituait entre eux un running-gag à lui seul. « **Et en ce qui concerne ma tenue, c'est celle que je mets quand je suis avec mon frère, tu sais bien, en tant qu'agent double.** »

« **Ça va, je faisais que plaisanter. C'est juste que j'ai l'air tellement plus virile à côté de toi, là.** »

« **Certes. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas plus que de te revoir vivante et en plutôt bonne forme, de ce que je viens de constater.** » lui sourit-il. « **Donc les rumeurs étaient vraies ? Tu es retournée vivre chez toi ?** »

Elle avait les yeux portés vers le bout de sa cigarette qu'elle était en train d'allumer à l'aide d'un briquet sorti de sa poche.

« **Mh ? Ah, oui. Ma désertion a eu des fuites, alors, hein… Ouais, j'étais gravement blessée, et puis bon, ma maison était à deux jours de là, alors je me suis dit : '** ** _Super ma toute belle, voilà l'occasion de…_** **'** »

Elle s'était arrêtée au beau milieu de sa phrase pour regarder Corazon avec deux gros yeux ronds et brillants. Ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en un large, très large sourire.

« **Oh bon sang c'est vrai ! Roci ! Roci. Il faut ABSOLUMENT… Non bon sang, assieds-toi sur ce canapé, là, je vais en avoir pour longtemps… Et t'as à intérêt à ne pas faire semblant d'écouter. Non, je disais, il faut absolument que je te parle de mes deux filles, NOJIKO ET NAMI.** »

Elle parlait fort et faisait de grands gestes, de telle sorte à ce qu'elle l'amène tout de même à s'asseoir sur le canapé derrière lui. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, il adorait la voir si heureuse et parler avec tant de fierté. Elle semblait avoir obtenu une vie dont elle rêvait depuis longtemps. Elle ne mentait pas : elle allait parler longtemps, il le savait, il avait déjà vécu ce genre d'empressement de déballer tout ses sentiments en une heure ou deux, tranquillement.

D'ailleurs, il l'aurait bien écouté jusqu'au bout. Il aurait pu être attentif, après toutes ses fois où il avait joué à l'homme silencieux aux côtés de son frère en guise d'entraînement. Seulement, il s'en voulait de l'interrompre, mais il y avait encore une dernière chose à régler.

« **Attends, attends, attends.** » la coupa-t-il en parlant un peu plus fort qu'elle et en levant la paume de sa main.

« **… Quoi. Quoi, quoi,** ** _quoi_** **?** » répondit-t-elle en imitant au mieux le ton du jeune homme, et en rendant sa voix exagérément sérieuse et grave.

« **Il y a juste un tout petit détail qui…** » commença-t-il à expliquer. « **Enfin… Tu peux me dire où est-ce qu'on est, au juste ? Et pourquoi nous sommes ici ?** »

« **Ah. Oui, bien sûr.** »

Pour la première fois, en profitant du silence épais qui s'était installé entre eux après qu'elle lui ait répondu, Corazon avait jeté un regard vaste autour de lui. Il avait ainsi découvert l'étrangeté de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient… Puisque le décor environnant n'était qu'une gigantesque salle cubique, aux murs blancs, et aux longs canapés rouges sombres qui les longeaient. Bien entendu, il aurait pu jurer n'avoir jamais, _au grand jamais_ , mis les pieds dans cette mystérieuse pièce avant cet instant.

Au fait, avant cet instant… Que faisait-il ? Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il dormait ; ça n'était pas difficile à se rappeler. Mais en ce qui concernait sa venue en cet endroit, son esprit était tout simplement _dénué_ de la moindre information qui aurait pu lui être utile.

Belmère avait repris son air soucieux et sérieux. Elle avait ses bras tenus contre sa poitrine, et entortillait son index dans une de ses longues mèches de cheveux.

« **J'en sais franchement rien.** » finit-elle par dire. « **Ce qu'il s'est passé, tu vois, c'est que je me suis aussi réveillée sur l'un de ces canapés, j'ai vu que tu étais là, je ne savais pas qui tu étais, donc je ne t'ai pas tout de suite réveillé. Puis je me suis mise à chercher un genre de sortie, une porte, une fenêtre, ou n'importe quoi, un indice. Y a** ** _rien_** **. Eeeeeet, comme je me suis rendue compte que je ne me souvenais absolument pas de mon arrivée ici, je me suis dit que j'allais te réveiller. Puis je t'ai reconnu, alors je me suis permise de te secouer un peu plus fort que je ne l'aurais fait avec un inconnu. Voilà, la suite de l'histoire, tu la connais. Si tu veux mon avis, toute cette affaire fait penser à un meurtre en huis clos.** »

« **Ouais, sauf que personne n'est mort. Arrête de jouer aux inspecteurs, tu n'es qu'une ex-Marine, Bel.** » rajouta Corazon.

« **Mh-mh, tout à fait, la ferme.** »

Le jeune homme lâcha un rire léger, bien que ses réflexions soient toutes placées bien plus loin que n'importe quelle plaisanterie. Puisqu'en effet : il avait beau se donner tout les efforts possibles, sa mémoire avait un gros trou noir. Son dernier souvenir - le plus récent, était _une mélodie_.

Au lieu d'une image, il n'avait en mémoire que ce son répété harmonieusement et qui lui semblait étrangement familier. Comme si l'air en question était joué en l'occasion d'évènements spéciaux, et qu'il était particulièrement connu pour cette raison.

Cependant, en l'instant présent, ce qui le dérangeait le plus n'était pas sa mémoire fuyante, mais plutôt la sensation désagréable et oppressante qu'il y avait quelqu'un, quelque part, qui avait _besoin de lui_ le plus rapidement possible.

Il ne fit pas part de ces réflexions à Belmère, s'étant silencieusement convaincu que ces petits détails n'avaient pas d'importance, et qu'il finirait bien par trouver une explication tout seul. Elle, de son côté, s'était tue, comme si elle se trouvait dans un état de confusion semblable au sien.

L'atmosphère avait changé. Tout deux n'avaient plus la tête à rire. Il fallait vite que…

« **Je ne peux pas rester ici.** ** _Il faut que je rentre._** »

Sans aucun son produit, le mur se trouvant face à eux s'était écarté, lentement, en un long couloir blanc. Ils s'étaient tout les deux retournés, ne sachant pas s'il fallait être abasourdi ou garder son sang-froid.

Rocinante vint chercher le regard de la jeune femme d'un air interrogatif, et celle-ci haussa les épaules, un sourire légèrement teinté par l'anxiété sur son visage.

« **Allons-y, non… ?** » proposa-t-elle. « **Je ne vois pas quelle autre piste nous avons, de toute façon.** »

Il hocha la tête, et ils avancèrent donc en direction de ce nouveau couloir. Le jeune homme aurait bien aimé pouvoir trouver tout cela normal et ne pas avoir à se poser de questions ; mais le fait était qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une technologie assez développée pour ouvrir un chemin aussi parfait, sans qu'il ne soit détectable d'une quelconque façon avant son ouverture. Bien sûr, il aurait pu s'agir des résultats des pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon, mais là encore, cela ne paraissait pas assez irréel, voir même trop simpliste. De plus, ça sous-entendait que quelqu'un était derrière cette drôle d'architecture, que quelqu'un avait eu l'idée et le pouvoir de le réunir lui et Belmère dans cet endroit inquiétant.

S'il y avait bel et bien une personne qui tirait les ficelles derrière tout ça, Corazon ne le savait pas. Il n'y en avait peut-être même aucune. Il aurait même presque pu dire qu'il s'en fichait complètement : après tout, la sensation pressante qu'il fallait partir d'ici et vienne en aide à quelqu'un continuait doucement à croître en lui.

Sur les murs de l'étroit couloir, Rocinante et Belmère découvrirent des inscriptions présentées dans plusieurs longs et fins écritaux. Chacun prirent leur temps pour lire en silence :

 _''_ _Vous êtes sur le point d'arriver à Kübler-Ross._

 _Une fois que vous aurez traversé ce lieu et ses cinq Grands Cycles, il vous sera permis de connaître la raison de votre venue ici._

 _Aucune règle n'est établie là-bas,_

 _il vous est cependant conseillés de bien vous conduire._

 _Toutes sortes de personnes évoluent à Kübler-Ross._

 _Qu'elle soit enfant, adulte, humaine, géante, naine, sirène, triton, homme ou femme-poisson, long-bras, reptilienne, ou minks, toute_

 _personne est un jour_ _vouée à se rendre à Kübler-Ross._

 _Sachez cependant que vous êtes libres d'aller à l'allure qui vous conviendra._

 _Le temps étant d'une notion différente à Kübler-Ross,_

 _il vous est possible d'avancer jusqu'à la fin du Cinquième Grand Cycle aussi_

 _lentement ou rapidement qu'il vous plaira._

 _Si vous êtes ici accompagné(e) de quelqu'un d'autre,_

 _c'est sans doute que vous partagez de grands points communs._

 _Ces points communs ne sont_ pas _d'une importance capitale_

 _pour votre traversée à Kübler-Ross._

 _Le Créateur de ce lieu a simplement jugé bon de procéder ainsi._

 _Devant le portail vous permettant de pénétrer au sein_

 _du Premier Grand Cycle, vous trouverez un nombre d'armes_

 _correspondant au nombre de personnes présentes en ce couloir._

 _Il s'agit d'armes à feu contenant respectivement une balle dans chaque réservoir. Vous êtes entièrement disposés à les emporter_

 _avec vous, à les laisser ici, ou à les utiliser comme bon vous_

 _semblera lorsque vous évoluerez dans Kübler-Ross._

 _Agissez comme vous pensez.''_

Les pas des deux jeunes personnes rendues muettes par l'incompréhension les guidèrent vers deux socles blancs rectangulaires, sur lesquels étaient déposés deux pistolets à silex identiques.

Rocinante se tint debout devant celui de gauche, l'observant sans trop savoir qu'en faire. Tout semblait si… étrange, et présenté de la plus ordinaire des façons. Il était en droit de se demander si, finalement, il n'avait pas été capturé par une bande de fous furieux, mais…

Après tout, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de quitter cet endroit en suivant les maigres règles établies, pas vrai ? Il n'avait pas vraiment à s'en faire, alors…

« **Je vais prendre le mien.** » déclara Belmère.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle, et la vit retirer le réservoir de son pistolet en une série de cliquetis.

« **Bon, effectivement, il n'y a qu'une seule balle…** » constata-t-elle. « **Prends aussi le tien, Roci. Si ce qui est écrit est vrai, des tas de gens vont se balader armés dans les rues, là-bas. Et ça concerne très bien les bandits, pirates, ou Dragons Célestes.** »

Elle avait raison, évidemment. Il se saisit donc de sa propre arme et la rangea dans une des poches de son pantalon.

« **Alors… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?** »

Il y avait une porte devant eux.

« **On entre.** »

* * *

 **FIN DE L'INTRODUCTION** **.**

* * *

 **NDA** :

L'idée de cette fanfiction m'est venue sous la douche. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

J'adore les personnages de Corazon et Belmère, et Kübler-Ross est pour moi une grosse occasion d'écrire un truc dans lequel ils figurent tout les deux en tant que personnage principaux. (En plus ça m'amuse vraiment à écrire alors bon tout est bien comme il faut ma foi)

Ah oui alors, Kübler-Ross sera constitué de cinq Chapitres ainsi que d'un épilogue.

Si vous voulez faire comme Belmère et essayer de comprendre le pourquoi du comment de l'intrigue comme un inspecteur, c'est facile, vous pouvez normalement tout piger à partir de... de l'Introduction, oui. Mais je vais pas vous dire comment faire. Puis sinon, il y aura de plus en plus d'indices au fur et à mesure que les Chapitres sortiront. Et, et, et les indices peuvent être... _absolument **partout**_.

Je prends de gros risques en mettant autant d'indices puisque cette fanfiction est aussi une sorte de défi pour moi : j'aimerais bien réussir à surprendre au moins un tout petit peu à la fin du Chapitre 5 quoi D:

Il y aura de la romance, peut-être, je ne sais pas. *wink wink* En tout cas, ça n'ira sans doute pas au-dessus. Je vais un peu monter le rating à cause de l'alcool, du langage grossier et de l'éventuel semblant de violence, parce que tout ça c'est mal les enfants, mais j'espère que tout ceci sera suffisant pour vous intéresser.

En tout cas moi je m'amuse

Bye, rendez-vous au Chapitre 1 !

(Puisqu'une review anonyme me l'a gentiment demandé :

Le rythme de publication sera... très irrégulier, mais je vais tenter de sortir tout les chapitres avant la fin du mois d'Août !)


End file.
